


FOOTBALL

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Gymnastics, American Football, Bi-Curiosity, Charlie St. George - Freeform, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, College Football, Consensual Kink, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, De rodillas, Deepthroating, Español, Español | Spanish, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Football, Footnotes, Gym Sex, Gymnastics, Gyms, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), Jock Straps, Jock Zach Dempsey, Jocks, Kneeling, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 13, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Straigt to gay, Taste, Zach Dempsey - Freeform, curiosidad, deodorant, garganta profunda, on my knees, rodillas, sexo oral, sucking cock, sudor, sweaty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: Charlie siempre se ha sentido atraído por los Jocks y considera que no hay nada más halagador que estar de rodillas ante ellos, pero lamentablemente todo queda en fantasías, sin embargo, cuando ve a Zach Dempsey en el gimnasio: el atleta más sexy y atractivo del equipo, no le quita el ojo de encima, y cuando menos se lo espera, su fantasía se cumple.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Charlie St. George, Zach Dempsey /Charlie St. George
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Ayudando a Zach

Era un típico sábado por la mañana. Había salido la noche anterior al club local y vi la misma multitud de edad. La música era aburrida y simplemente no podía parecer estar de humor para la fiesta. Donde quiera que mirara veía las mismas caras una y otra vez y me pregunté por qué me molestaba. El tipo de persona que realmente me gustaría ver y tener, sería un buen deportista con una gran polla, pero mis posibilidades de que alguna vez sucediera aquello estaban bajo cero. Entonces estos fueron mis pensamientos mientras conducía al gimnasio ese sábado por la mañana para hacer algo de levantamiento de pesas.

Una vez allí, noté que el lugar estaba inusualmente tranquilo, incluso siendo un sábado de mañana. Luego me di cuenta de que el semestre de la universidad había terminado hasta enero, y como el gimnasio estaba justo al lado de la universidad, tenía sentido que no hubiera muchos chicos alrededor. Estaba desesperado de tener la oportunidad de ver algún buen pedazo de carne cuando entró Zach Dempsey. Hombre, ¡¿cómo había extrañado a este tipo?! Antes y ahora. Había cambiado mucho desde que inicio en el gimnasio, mientras que yo seguía igual, debido a que mis rutinas eran sumamente flojas, pero las de él eran estrictas y seguramente se cuidaba en la alimentación, junto con el entrenamiento antes de cada partido de football. Yo, odiaba los deportes, y para mí, caminar, ya era un sacrificio pesado, pero Zach era aficionado a entrenamientos, ejercicios y deportes. De hecho, era muy bueno en ellos, igual de bueno que yo al fingir que me gustaba el football. Sabía los horarios de los partidos y solo iba a las gradas ara verle jugar un par de horas allí. Él era la única razón por la cual asistía a esos partidos y todos creían que yo era un aficionado más, pero no. En Zach había una pieza principal de virilidad, carne de primer grado y un olor a sudor y desodorante que haría babear a cualquiera, este tipo era ¡CALIENTE! Rápidamente me recuperé de mi sorpresa al tenerlo así de cerca, casi a siete u ocho metros. Él era heterosexual, eso se notaba a leguas, y sus milquinientas exes lo dejaban muy en claro.

Este era un gimnasio público y si yo seguía mirándole, era muy probable de que él lo notara y de furia me rompiera la cara al no mantener mis ojos donde debía. Por suerte hay espejos por todo el gimnasio, así que mientras estaba haciendo mis flexiones de bíceps vi cómo el deportista se ejercitaba. Ahora ya no soy un mediocre holgazán como cuando entré al gimnasio hace un año, bueno, no es que tenga un cuerpo que a primera se haga notar los músculos, pero tengo las cosas en donde las debo tener. Estoy cerca del 5'11, con una buena constitución muscular con buena definición. Mi cabello rubio y los ojos azules generalmente atraían algo de atención cuando se combinaban con mi agradable sudadera o calcetines, por que amaba tener calcetines de colores. Pero Zach… este chico tenía algo de músculo serio. Podía sentir su musculatura a la distancia, y la dureza de su cuerpo. La dureza… claro.

Era una combinación perfecta de poder y definición. Aproximadamente 6 '1 y probablemente 190 libras de puro músculo sólido como una roca. Lo vi recostarse para hacer algo de presiones de banca inclinado. Estaba justo a mi lado y no dejaba de mirar con el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo temor a ser descubierto, pero esperando ver sus venas bombear en sus grandes brazos carnosos.  
Vi su cara muy áspera, asiática y hermosa ponerse roja mientras presionaba el peso hacia arriba y gimiendo cuando descendía. Pensé que su camiseta sin mangas se rasgaría, ya que sus grandes y gruesos pectorales se tensaron contra la ropa frágil mientras la humedecían en el pecho y espalda. Las cuerdas de sudor se escurrían alrededor de su grueso cuello mientras luchaba con un ascenso más. Hizo más de 50, yo no podría ni 20.

Luego, con un fuerte gruñido, terminó. Dios, qué exhibición

Pero no solo este tipo era todo músculo y macho cuando andaba pulcro, sino que se veía genial como bien bañado en sudor y con la cara roja. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol al revés, como muchos deportistas, y un cabello negro que se brotó debajo y se le pegaba a la cara y a las patillas debido al sudor. ¡Lo que daría por esa gorra sudada!

Su cara estaba ligeramente sin afeitar, dándole una mirada oscura y peligrosa, y mucho más varonil. Tenía ojos de color marrón oscuro, ambientados en una cara increíblemente masculina y varonil. Huesos de la mandíbula fuertes, gruesos y calientes y labios sensuales, en pocas palabras, un conjunto fuerte y exigente. Jamás estaría a su altura. Se lamió los labios cuando se inclinó y estiró los músculos de sus piernas.

Casi sentía mi corazón salirse mientras miraba su trasero cuando se inclinó por primera vez. Un perfecto, culo sólido como una roca que parecía tan apretado que probablemente podrías rebotar con cada paso y corrida. Podía imaginarme de rodillas con las dos manos agarrando y moldeando los músculos firmes de su trasero mientras sus poderosas caderas conducían su trasero con furia sobre mi boca con la lengua entrando y saliendo de su hoyo. En ese momento miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo una erección furiosa en mis pantalones cortos.

Miré hacia él rápidamente pero no pareció darse cuenta. Me levanté con mucho cuidado y fui a otra área para tratar de calmar mis estúpidos pensamientos. Regla #1: No tengas pensamientos sucios con chicos heteros mientras hacen ejercicios a menos de tres metros de ti, si tienes pantalones cortos.

Pero lo siguiente que supe es que escuché en susurros su voz preguntándome si me importaría verlo mientras hacía algunas flexiones para sus hombros. Yo dije que seguro, asintiendo, mi corazón se aceleró y caminé hacia donde estaba sentado. Él quería que mantuviera sus hombros hacia abajo mientras trabajaba su espalda y músculos laterales. Me acerqué y puse mis manos en sus poderosos y muy amplios hombros, sintiendo los enormes músculos apretándose mientras tiraba de la barra, por detrás de su cabeza. Estaba en el cielo, mirando sus hombros flexionarse y sentir su piel sudorosa y caliente debajo de mis manos, amando la sensación de sus músculos que trabajan debajo de la piel.

Gemí cuando pude sentir cada fibra muscular soltar fuerza para demostrar lo mucho que él se había empeñado en desarrollar esa musculatura. La piel sudorosa se sentía pegajosa y a pesar de que yo estaba tras de él, podía oler el sudor a desodorante old spice y el shampoo de su cabello.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y comencé a alejarme. Pero él me detuvo; extendiendo una mano enorme y firme que agarró mi hombro con un fuerte agarre para darme la vuelta.


	3. Charlie Aiden Brixton St George

Miré su hermoso rostro y vi una retorcida sonrisa saliéndose alrededor de sus labios. ─Apuesto a que realmente te gustó eso, ¿no?─ él dijo, sonriendo ante mi confusión. Empecé a tartamudear alguna excusa débil,  
Pero él me detuvo. ─No te molestes, te vi mirándome en el espejo. ¿Sabes Charlie? Yo siempre pensé que eras un chico, cuando te veía con esos abrigos tan grandes en los pasillos o cuando mirabas de más a algún tipo. Y luego confirmé esa rareza cuando empezaste a tener esa erección mientras estaba flexionando estos grandes músculos míos.

─¿Qué me vas a hacer?─ Murmuré, asustado.

─Bueno maricón, da la casualidad que me desperté cachondo esta mañana, mi gran polla estaba tan dura que apenas podía mear. Mi novia se fue a casa anoche y no pude hacer nada, no pude correrme en su dulce coño. Entonces, ¿qué tal si le das un poco de atención a mi polla? ¿Qué tal si me la chupas como se lo merece?

Estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía hablar. Aquí estaba este dios absoluto de un hombre, en su mejor momento, un joven y atractivo universitario, queriendo que lo chupe. Ese era mi sueño

─Lo haría absolutamente… cualquier cosa que quieras que haga. Hombre, eres tan caliente que podría correrme solo mirándote ─Finalmente logré decirle. Él solo sonrió sabiendo que estaba elevando su ego, y los deportistas heterosexuales aman aquello.

─Creo que sí, harías cualquier cosa para adorar mi gran virilidad carnosa. Apuesto a que te correrías solo viéndome entrenar desnudo.

─Definitivamente

─Bueno, hay una trastienda aquí que nadie usa, así que tomemos un descanso del ejercicio aquí y puedas hacer ejercicio con verdadero hombre guiándote; de rodillas… donde perteneces… con mi gruesa polla rellenando tu garganta húmeda y caliente─. Con eso me dio un duro empujón hacia atrás del gimnasio, y luego me empujó a una pequeña sala de suministros.

No había lugar para sentarse, pero había una colchoneta de ejercicios en el suelo, que yo solía usar para evitar que me dolieran las rodillas al momento de hacer algún ejercicio que lo ameritara. Vi como cerraba la puerta y luego se volvió hacia mí, con su mirada supe que me pondría de rodillas en algún momento, y sacó su camiseta sin mangas empapada de sudor y la dejó a un lado. Gemí en calor cuando vi su pecho musculoso completamente expuesto. Cada músculo estaba afilado y definido en ese gran cuerpo. Dos trozos gigantes de carne formaron su torso superior.

Esos pectorales parecían tallados en granito, con dos grandes erectos pezones resaltando en sus pectorales, esperando que mi boca los chupe. Gotas de sudor rodaron por la montaña de su pecho, por los abdominales ondulantes de la tabla de lavar, para acumularse en la base de sus pantalones cortos de gimnasia. Mis ojos vagaron por su delgada partidura que iba del estómago a su cintura delgada. Vi cómo se agarró la entrepierna con un gran apretón y comenzó a acariciarla a tientas. Pude ver los enormes músculos en sus brazos flexionándose mientras se tocaba la polla, acariciando y tirando de su poderoso órgano cuando comenzó a ponerse duro. Se quitó los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines. Ahora estaba de pie delante de mí, desnudo excepto por sus pequeños pantalones cortos ajustados de gimnasia. El sudor de su cuerpo los mojaba tanto que podía ver claramente el contorno de una enorme polla pulsando ante mis propios ojos.

─¡Mírame Charlie Aiden Brixton St George!─ Sabía mi nombre completo. Eso era interesante, pues siempre había creído que yo había pasado desaparecido para mí, pero ya había confesado que me había notado y se sabía mi nombre a pepa ─¡Amas mi cuerpo, no! Ahora bájate y besa mis pies, arrodíllate ante este deportista caliente y prepárate para que un hombre de verdad te folle la cara.  
Me arrastré y comencé a lamer y besar sus pies. Oler el aroma del calor del sexo y sudor saliendo de su cuerpo era majestuoso. Olía a hombre puro y le hice soltar un gemido cuando empecé a pasarle la lengua por los pies y luego por las piernas, más allá de sus duras pantorrillas de hierro que eran del tamaño de mis muslos, hasta sus muslos del tamaño de un tronco de árbol donde presioné mi lengua ansiosamente saboreando la sal en su piel. Me miró mientras lamía el sudor de sus poderosas piernas y asentía con la cabeza. Se sentía inmóvil parado allí, sus piernas eran tan fuertes y poderosas que una patada podría dejarme inconsciente.  
Luego me agarró por el pelo y me sostuvo a corta distancia de su entrepierna.


	4. ¡Por favor, déjame chuparlo, Dempsey!

Con su otra mano tiró de su polla hacia arriba en sus pantalones cortos, ahora completamente dura. Se pegó al menos unas cuatro pulgadas por encima de la cintura, sobresaliendo encima de su ombligo. La gran cabeza de esa polla se veía morada y apretada contra su estómago plano y firme. Me lamí los labios al ver como un flujo constante de jugo claro de presemen se filtró de la palpitante cabeza para correr por su grueso órgano. Me soltó del cabello por un momento mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior, para finalmente pararse totalmente desnudo en toda su magnífica gloria ante mí.

Se apoyó contra la pared, con una mano detrás de la cabeza, levantando el brazo y el hombro.  
Los músculos sobresalían en un fuerte alivio mientras posaba simplemente para mí, quien buscaba adorarlo con la vista. La otra mano estaba abajo en su enorme polla, tocándola lentamente, juguetonamente, acariciándola. Pasó la mano todo el camino hasta la gruesa base junto a sus enormes bolas de toro. Estrujándolo lentamente en su puño poderoso y fuerte. Luego, muy lentamente, tirando de su puño hacia arriba a lo largo de su caliente de virilidad. Pensé que le llevaría una eternidad llegar a la cima.  
Su polla debe haber tenido al menos 22 centímetros de largo y una forma perfecta y detallada con vellos y venas. Un suave glande en forma de hongo circuncidado casi púrpura coronó su verga que no dejaba de tirar pre semen. Su polla de atleta era tan ancha que apuesto a que no podría conectar mis dedos a su alrededor, y probablemente necesitaría de tres puños para cubrir toda su extensión. Sus caderas bombearon el aire ligeramente mientras él continuó acariciando su polla, disfrutando de verme babear sobre su cuerpo mientras él frotaba su presemen por toda su polla, haciéndola húmeda y brillante a la luz que se filtraba apenas por una ventanilla ubicada en la parte alta de una de las paredes.

─Está bien, marica, aquí está lo que has estado esperando. Ven aquí, ponte cómodo para que no te duelan las rodillas, y ábrelas de par en par─ ordenó con su voz profunda y sexy, sosteniendo su palpitante mojada polla apuntando directamente hacia mí como un arma cargada lista para darme un tiro. 

Me acomodé sobre mis rodillas, con la boca abierta, lista para ser empalada en su virilidad súper gruesa y con un olor que me hacía babear. Cuando extendí la mano para guiar su polla hacia mi ansiosa boca me detuvo con una voz autoritaria que me hacía saber que en ese momento él mandaba y yo obedecía.

─¡Sin manos, Charlie! Solo quiero que esa boca caliente tuya chupe esta polla. Trata de alimentarte con mi carne, piensa en que solo estás aquí para hacerme sentir bien. Ahora solo abre la boquita como un buen chico y déjame alimentarte con mi polla.

Con eso tomó una mano para agarrar la parte superior de mi cabeza con un fuerte agarre y con la otra agarró su poste de once pulgadas y tiró de mi cara hacia él.  
Muy lentamente, disfrutando de mi agonía mientras bromeaba con su polla. Me estiré sacando la lengua todo lo que pude, luchando por probar su pre semen.

Finalmente me dejó.

─Lame la cabeza de mi polla. Sí, eso es Charlie, pasa tu lengua sobre la cabeza. Obtén una idea de cuán grande es este órgano que pronto estará embistiendo tu garganta, avanzando dentro tu boca mientras me das la mejor mamada que has dado en tu vida─ gruñó mientras mi lengua lamía toda la suave piel del glande tibio. Saboreé el gustillo del dulce jugo salado de su presemen, lamiendo el gordo gorro de hongo de su polla, bañando su polla con mi lengua caliente mientras tocaba y abría mi boca.

Me apartó un poco...

─¿Quieres chupar esta polla? ¿Me vas a hacer sentir bien? ¡Cuánto me quieres, Charlie, estoy seguro de que siempre deseaste tener a alguien así!─ expresó, sosteniendo esa enorme polla delante de mi ojos, hipnotizándome con su poderoso órgano masculino. Pude sentir su poder cuando agarró su base y la agitó frente a mí.

─¡Por favor, déjame chuparlo, Dempsey! Quiero que me metas esta polla por la garganta. Quiero probar tu verga, sentirla palpitar en mi boca. Por favor, déjame chupar ¡POR FAVOR!─, Gemí hambriento. Él sonrió triunfante y luego comenzó a abofetear mi cara sonrojada con su dura polla contra mi cara, rociándome con su pre─semen con fugas y mi saliva.


	5. Típico de chicos “heteros”.

Se sentía como ser golpeado por un ladrillo, su pene era tan grande, duro, húmedo, carnoso y mojado… El eje de once pulgadas chocaba contra mi cara haciendo sonidos calientes mientras golpeaba repetidamente su enorme polla contra mi mejilla derecha, pasándola por mi frente, pasando su glande por mis parpados los ojos y la cara. Yo gemí sintiéndolo ardiendo contra mi cara. Estaba tan caliente, tan musculoso y tan cachondo. Dejó de hacerlo cuando quedaron marcas rojas en mis mejillas que quedaron como huella de que allí estuvo su arma.  
Su polla era como una palanca de hierro ardiente marcando mi cara y cada vez que me viera un espejo le recordaría, y luego de repente la forzó violentamente entre mis labios. Apenas podía abrir la boca lo suficiente, mi boca se estiró tanto que pensé que se partiría cuando él colocó los primeros centímetros de su gran polla en mi boca.

─Sí, eso se siente bien. Tu boca caliente está tan apretada alrededor de mi polla caliente. Se siente realmente bien, hombre. Vamos, chupa a este hombre. Ahora sabrás lo que es una buena verga. Sí, eso es… usa la lengua, haz succión en mi polla. Chúpame bien porque voy a alimentarte y debes ganarte la leche─ escupió. Luego agarró mi cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo un fuerte agarre a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras estaba parado frente a mí y me dio REALMENTE de comer su polla. Solo existía yo como una simple boca húmeda y caliente para él. Estaba en mis rodillas ante este atleta mientras él estaba parado allí con su monstruo súper duro metiéndose en mi boca, empujándola lentamente dentro y fuera de mi boca. Él tenía todo el control mientras sostenía mi cabeza en sus dos grandes manos con tanta fuerza en ellas que sabía que nunca podría liberarme. Estaba a su completa merced mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro sobre su polla. Pasé las manos por la espalda de sus piernas, moldeando sus grandes y gruesos músculos de las pantorrillas, hasta sus muslos, para finalmente descansar donde había soñado colocarlos; en su perfecto trasero de burbuja. Era el clásico trasero de jugadores de fútbol: a tope acero macizo, liso, redondo y tibio. Podía sentirlos apretarse y aflojarse mientras empujaba sus poderosas caderas empujaban su polla en mi boca.

─Bueno Charlie, tuviste la oportunidad de estirar tu boca. Ahora es momento de ser un poco más bruto. Quiero meterte la polla hasta el final de la garganta… Voy a hacer que te ahogues con las once pulgadas de mi carne de primera calidad─, me dijo mientras comenzaba a empujar con las caderas, forzando más y más de su polla en mi boca, pasando mi lengua y bajando por mi garganta. Dolía.

Empujaba aproximadamente una pulgada, luego tiraba fuera casi por completo de modo que solo su glande quedaba dentro de mi boca. Luego, lentamente empujaba hacia adentro profundizando y más adentro cada vez. A medida que se hizo más y más profundo, su velocidad comenzó a aumentar. Creo que casi estaba viendo estrellas. Mi propia polla de ocho pulgadas estaba goteando como un grifo gritando de agonía contra mi pierna. Pero lo ignoré. Todo en lo que quería concentrarme era en la polla de este hombre. Chupé con pasión, tal como Zach lo merecía.  
Nunca me había dado cuenta de que estar así me encantaba tanto, al punto de poderme en el sudoroso pubis de Dempsey. A medida que su polla iba más y más profundo en mi boca, estiré los músculos de mi garganta para tomarlo todo, y cuando él se retiró, chupé con todas mis fuerzas, creando una increíble succión en su polla que le hizo gemir. El enorme cuerpo musculoso de Zach estaba cubierto de sudor ahora, los músculos estallaban y se flexionaban por todas partes en su cuerpo, incluyendo sus nalgas de acero que se habían vuelto resbaladizas de sudor en mi frenético agarre mientras inhalaba su virilidad. Él estaba gimiendo tan ronco ahora, y eso era como cantar para mí.

─¡Sí, chúpalo, muchacho! ¡CHUPA MÁS DURO! Toma mi polla gruesa en esa garganta... sí chúpame. Muy bien Charlie... tómalo todo, marica, cómeme la polla. Oooohhh hombre, eso se siente bien. ¡Sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta realmente bien!─ gritó aumentando la velocidad.

Sus caderas se volvieron toscas cuando comenzó a bombear su polla cada vez más rápido dentro y fuera de mi boca. Mi cuerpo estaba casi flácido a este punto y él estaba penetrando mi boca casi sin esfuerzo, sosteniéndome con sus dos manos, sus pies extendidos en una postura firme y amplia, sus caderas empujando ese poderoso eje de muy buen tamaño en mi boca, la cual estaba bastante adolorido, pero nunca dejaría desear probarla un poco más. Estaba en puro éxtasis cuando su polla se metió aún más fuerte en mi boca y se puso más dura, haciéndome sentir cada vena brotada a lo largo de su eje. No pensé que fuera posible, fue como chupar una barra de hierro, solo que esta barra estaba caliente, húmeda y palpitante con pulsaciones calientes de sangre y poder sexual puro. El enorme órgano estaba abriéndose camino hasta el final de mi garganta Estaba forzando mi cabeza sobre su polla, empalándome en su extensión mientras se acercaba a su clímax.

─¡Me voy a correr en cualquier momento, Charlie! Sigue chupando mi polla. Oooh sí… Me siento tan bien… Estoy tan jodidamente caliente… No puedo soportarlo… me estás chupando tan bien… tomando estas once pulgadas enteras de polla por tu garganta… hombre, estoy tan cerca… quiero correrme… necesito darte leche… voy a llenar tu estómago con mi jugo cremoso, caliente y espeso… Voy a disparar una carga masiva en la garganta de este niño bonito… oh hombre CHUPA… MÁS DURO… CHUPA, CHUPA, CHUPA CHARLIE─ Gritó con voz ronca y con un empuje final de esa deliciosa polla metió esas once pulgadas hasta detrás de mí garganta, mis labios presionados fuertemente contra sus vellos, mis ojos llorando a mares, y sus enormes bolas de toro tan llenas de semen de macho que presionaron contra mi barbilla.

No podía respirar, pero no me importaba.

Sostuvo mi cara apretada contra su entrepierna como si fuera un ser inerte que no necesitaba respirar, pero olvidé aquello cuando empezó un masivo espasmódico disparo de semen. Quemaba como fuego líquido mientras derribaba bajaba por mi garganta, calentando mis entrañas con su masculina crema de caliente. Entonces otra carga salió disparada, penetrando profundamente dentro de mí.

─Toma esa carga, chico, OH SÍ… siente cómo mi esperma caliente se dispara dentro de tu garganta─ gritó de placer. Luego, rápidamente sacó su polla de mi garganta, así que solo la cabeza estaba en mi boca. ─Prueba un verdadero semental, muchacho, traga ese esperma, pero primero saboréalo ─ gimió y luego disparó por tercera vez en mi boca, y será raro, pero parecía que su carga aumentaba en cada tiro. Sentí el esperma caliente y salado rociar mi boca, llenándolo con su esencia masculina. Tragué con avidez, gimiendo de placer mientras probaba su esperma caliente en mi boca, y pronto se empezó a llenar y junto con mi saliva, no pude soportarlo tanto y explotó como una lata de gaseosa, mojando mi barbilla y cayendo al suelo. El semen estaba goteando de su poderosa polla. ¡La sacó por completo con un fuerte POP! Luego, se dedicó a acariciarlo con el puño, apuntó su polla a mi cara y disparó el resto de su carga por todo mi rostro. Pensé que nunca se detendría, mientras carga tras carga de semen caliente llovía sobre mí. Estaba empuñando su polla majestuosa con sus dos manos, sacando hasta la última gota de esperma. Estaba empapado en su semen de hombre, al punto en que las gotas calientes de sexo líquido corrían por mi nariz y mejillas; era su semen caliente y pegajoso en que cubrió mi cabello y salió corriendo de mi boca mientras trataba en vano de lamer y chupar todo lo que pude. Toda mi cabeza estaba cubierta de esperma y más de eso se había filtrado por mi cara hasta mi pecho hasta que finalmente dejó de acariciar su polla.

El gran órgano aun completamente duro, completamente erguido frente a mí como el asta de una bandera. Su verga brillante cubierta en mi saliva y su semen, terminando con grandes gotas de leche saliendo de la cabeza palpitante, haciendo una cadena de esperma que cayó hacia el suelo. Mirando hacia abajo, vi un pequeño charco de su semen entre sus grandes pies, mientras su aliento disminuía lentamente.

Lo miré, y definitivamente era semental musculoso. Su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y semen, su polla aún dura, pero con el cuerpo relajado. Todos sus músculos en clara definición mientras estiraba los brazos, mirándome con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Comencé a ponerme de pie, listo para irme cuando él me miró y sonrió.

─¿En dónde vives?─ cuestionó, mientras comenzaba a apretar su ablandaba la polla y buscando su bóxer.

─¿Por qué deseas saber eso?─ le pregunté cansado con mis labios hinchados y oliendo a sudor.

─Ese fue solo el calentamiento, mañana será momento para lo real. Voy a mostrarte lo que es ser follado por un hombre de verdad. ¿Crees que estás listo para poder aguantar mi enorme verga en ese lindo trasero? Seguro lo tienes muy apretado

Solo gemí de placer y me di la vuelta para que viera mis nalgas velludas y paraditas –Vale, te daré mi dirección

Cuando nos acabamos de vestir, Zach salió primero y luego de tres minutos salí yo apresurándome a ir al baño para guardar toda la ropa que fue testigo de esa brutal follada a mi boca. Y mientras caminaba hacia allá, vi que Zach tenía a una chica por la cintura besuqueándola. Ella parecía recién llegada y pulcra y mientras se comían las bocas, Zach le tocaba el trasero. Definitivamente ella era su novia.

Típico de chicos “heteros”.

FIN


End file.
